Dark Souls
by GothicOni666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome left for Kagome's time, Miroku and Sango adoupted Shipou and moved north to marry, and only two people have shards, Naraku and another demon. Who will win control of the Jewel of Four Souls? Chapter 2 up
1. Intro

Dark Souls AN: I do NOT own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series. The only character in this story that I own is Jigoku-Ryuu.  
  
"But, Master, why do we need a female?" Jaken said, a digusted sound in his voice. "So I can get rid of you..... your useless..." Sesshoumaru grunted, peering out of the tree at a young youkia girl. The girl, Jigoku-Ryuu, or just Ryuu, was of the age of 19. Her dragon heritage made her well known in the reigon. Ryuu was energetic and loved to terrorize the near-by villages. Her ears twitched and she looked over her shoulder at the tree where Sesshoumaru and Jaken hid. Ryuu edged towards the river slightly. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and jumped out of the tree, landing in the water behind Ryuu. "What? Do you want a fight? Filthy muts should know better then to challange dragons.." Ryuu said, her black eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Mut? I would pay attention who you are talking to child." Sesshoumaru laughed slightly saying this. His cold yellow eyes turned a deep red. Ryuu made a small step backwards, gripping the katana near her waist. Sesshoumaru grabed her wrist and droped back, flipping her over him. Ryuu winced as she hit the water hard. Sesshoumaru fliped back up and ground Ryuu's head into the rubble of the river bottum with his foot. Ryuu grabed his ankles and pulled them, making him fall back. She jumped up and ran across the river and into the forest on the other side. "Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken said running towards him,"Master, are you allright?" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and sat up. "Tonights a full moon, it will be much easier when her strength is gone..." "What? A half-breed?!" Jaken said, running after his lord as Sesshoumaru walked across the river and into the forest where Ryuu dissapeared.  
  
AN: Ok this was just an intro to the story, hope you liked it x.x. Just so you get my characters personality her name means: Hell-Dragon. Please tell me if I made any typos ; 


	2. Chapter 1

Ryuu sat on the railing of a balcony. The balcony was attached to a small manor in the woods. In the yard was a hot spring, a garden, a maze, and a large fountain. A small meow from behind Ryuu starlted her and she looked back at a small ball of fire-red fur. She smiled, picked it up, and set it in her lap. "Hello Akuma, have you been chasing mice in the house today?" Ryuu said, laughing slightly. The red cat started to purr as Ryuu pet her. Ryuu climbed off the railing and walked into the house. The room inside had a large futon, torches on the walls, all wrapped in poison thorn vines, a desk, a large closet, and a skull patterned kimono hanging over the bed. Ryuu walked over to the desk, her long black robe dragging after her. She sat down and took a long peice of parchment out of a drawer and started drawing on it. Ryuu put her brush down and leaned back in her chair, her long black hair brushing against the floor. She quietly started to humm to herself. Outside, a few yards away, Sesshoumaru and Jaken were tracking her. Sesshoumaru looked along the ground, seeing small light foot prints. He looked up and spotted the small house. Sesshoumaru grinned and leaped into a tall tree next to him. "Master!" yelled Jaken. "Hush fool..." Sesshoumaru grunted, leaping to the nearest tree, and so on. Sesshoumaru soon reached the last tree that stood before Ryuu's property. He sat down on a branch and watched as the sky turned midnight blue and as the stars started to shine. His small white fangs started to bare as a smirk appeared across his face. Sesshoumaru climbed quitly down the tree, and walked past Jaken, and into the garden. Ryuu looked out the window, her pale face, black eyes, and black hair changing into tanner skin, blue eyes, and red hair. Ryuu of course, happened to be half human. She growled slightly and sat down on her bed. Sesshoumaru peered over the railing at her and climbed up. He smiled and knocked on the door on the balcony. "What do you want..?" Ryuu said, half starlted, and half afraid. "Well since you are human, I'm guessing this would be the best time to kiddnap you, am I right? Of course I am." Sesshoumaru said, with a twisted smile. Ryuu frowned and stood up, reaching for her sword. She tripped over her cat and winced as she fell. Sesshoumaru took a small dagger out of his robe and stabbed it through her hand, pinning her down. Ryuu shuddered, trying not to show her pain. Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to Ryuu and puts his face next to hers "I guess I was right... hmm" Sesshoumaru laughed. Ryuu spit in his face and tried to get the dagger out of her hand. Sesshoumaru scowled and ripped the dagger out of her hand and stabbed her in the gut. Ryuu chocked and turned her head to the side, spitting up blood. Sesshoumaru laughed and ripped the dagger out of her again and picked her up. Ryuu was bleeding badly so she didn't stop him. Her legs and arms numb from the blood loss, she passed out.  
  
AN: Cliffhanger lol, this chapter scares me o.o;; I hope you liked it x.x reveiws plz Oh and for confused people I'll tell you why Sesshoumaru kiddnapped Ryuu later x.x 


	3. Chapter 2

Ryuu opened her eyes and sat up. Her hands were bound by a thick rope behind her back. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and scowled. "What do you want with me?" Ryuu asked and looked into his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked up from the fire at her. "Naraku promised me the Tetsusaiga." He answered her and turned his peircing gaze back to the fire.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha had it." Ryuu said this with a puzzled expression. Sesshoumaru scowled, "Inuyasha, my brother, left our time to go with his little human friend to her time after the Tetsusaiga broke for the third time. When they left, they had half of the Jewel of Four Souls. It was broken up and given to the preists in the eastern region. All of whom were killed by an unknown demon. Naraku said that demon is you." Ryuu smirked and looked down at her feet. "The only reason I got away from you were my shards. I broke them into fifths and put one part in each leg, arm, and the rest lay across my spine." Sesshoumaru looked at her and tossed her a small lump of bread. Ryuu caught it in her mouth and chewed furiously at it. The darkness outside soon turned lighter and Ryuu became her former half-demon self. She swallowed the last peice of bread and smiled. "How do you plan to use the Tetsusaiga anyways?" Ryuu looked at him once more. "A human arm of corse." Sesshoumaru answered with an annoyed tone. He walked over to Ryuu and grabbed her hair, dragging her to her feet. She growled and glared at him. Sesshoumaru pushed her infrount of him and kicked Jaken awake as they walked towards the mouth of the cave that they were in. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and walked next to her, guiding her through the woods and to a field. Across the field was Naraku's castle. It was dark and many times larger then Ryuu's home. She was surprised by how far Sesshoumaru had taken her over night. The large, orange, morning sun blinded Ryuu from the brightness. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw her katana hanging on his hip. She turned and looked at the castle. Fear struck her. Waiting at the castle gates was a man with long black hair and deep red eyes. Around his neck hung half of the Jewel of Four Souls. He aprouched them as they got closer. She stopped and gazed at him. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then pulled her along. The man, Naraku, smiled as he saw Ryuu. Naraku took out two peices of a sword, the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru grinned and took the peices, throwing Ryuu into Naraku's arms. Naraku's skin was cold and sent shivers down Ryuu's back. Sesshoumaru dropped Ryuu's katana and turned away. "She has wounds that need tending to, and her shards are in her legs, arms, and her spine." He started to walk away and Jaken trailed off behind him. Naraku picked up Ryuu's katana and dragged her to the castle. Ryuu strugled, her hands slipping out of the ropes. She grabbed her sword and flipped back. Naraku caught her foot and slammed her to the ground. He grabbed the hand where Sesshoumaru stabbed her and twisted it behind her back. She wrestled his grip but couldnt get away. They entered the castle walls, the gate shutting behind them. Naraku threw her to the ground and pinned her. He took a dagger from the pocket of his robe. He tore the sleeve of her robe up to her shoulder and sliced her arm open. Ryuu screamed as he picked the shards out of her arm with the dagger. He finished both her arms and caressed her neck with his blood soaked hands. He pushed her black skirt up to the top of her pale, thin theighs. He cut her legs open now. The pain in her arms stopped her from strugling this time. When Naraku was sure he got all the shards out of her legs he turned her over. He ripped open the back of her robe and her shirt and cut carefully along her back, he didn't want her to die just yet. He picked out the last of the shards with his hands and tucked them away along with the dagger. He picked up Ryuu and carried her limp, bleeding body into the castle. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry my lines are messed up I'll try and fix it. Also theres a lemon part in this chapter so if you don't like lemons, you might want to stop reading because it might mess the whole story up for you.  
  
Ryuu awoke, her wounds bandaged and extremely sore. She was tied down to the futon on which she lay. The room was dark and bare. The only light came from a broken bamboo mat covering the window. The light fell down to a corner, where Naraku sat. He tossed the shards that he stole from Ryuu up and down in his hand. Someone had changed Ryuu's clothes. Only a small red and white robe covered her small figure. It cut off six inches above her knee. She guessed Naraku picked it out.  
Ryuu noticed the light quickly turning orange. It must have been sunset. Tonight was the last full moon of the month. Naraku stood up and walked silently over to her. His eyes looked across her body then to her face. He watched her change into a human while he staied the same. "Your a half-breed, why don't you change into your human form?" Ryuu asked him.  
"I stay in whatever form I am without being able to change until sunrise(a/n: I'm not sure what he does on full moons so I just put that x.x)." He sat down next to her and crossed his legs. "I need to change the bandages on your back."  
He untied the ropes holding her down. She sat up and turned away from him. Ryuu untied her robe and let it drop down. She held it at her lower back. Naraku took the blood-stained bandages off of her wound and put new ones on.  
"How long will these stay on?" Ryuu asked, while putting the robe back over herself. She tied it close to her body and turned around to Naraku.  
"Twelve hours, or until sunrise." He answered.  
Ryuu grabbed her torn black robe from the wall next to her and tore a long strip off. She used it to tie her hair back so that her neck was bare. Ryuu lay down and pulled the blanket up to her waist. Naraku watched her then went back to the corner. She dozed off into a heavy sleep.  
  
Naraku shook her awake, it was almost sunnrise. He stood back as she sat up, the sun finally rising. Her hair turned black, skin pale, ears pointed, eyes black, and her fangs growing back in. Naraku flexed his fingers, his demon-half strength coming back to him.  
Ryuu began to lower her robe for her bandages to be taken off. Naraku grabbed her shoulder and pushed her so that her face was against the futon.  
"Where are the other shards?" Naraku asked, digging his nails into her skin.  
Blood dripped from her shoulder and down her arms. "You think I'd be so stupid to tell the mut where all my shards were? I knew you wanted to take them. I just didn't think you'd be smart enough to figure out you didn't have the whole jewel." Ryuu smirked.  
Naraku pressed down on her back and yanked her shoulder up, dislocating it. Ryuu screamed and tried to get up, failing to his strong grip.  
"Now should I do the same to the other shoulder or will you tell me?" Naraku moved his hand to the other shoulder.  
Ryuu turned her head and bit his hand. "Burn in Hell." The taste of his blood let Ryuu's demon side get the better of her.  
She yelled out in rage and ripped flesh off of Naraku's hand. He curssed and scratched deep cuts in her back. He licked Ryuu's blood off his hand and licked the wounds. Her blood was a darker red then most. The taste of it caused a passion for lust surge through Naraku's body.  
He kissed her neck and her shoulder lustfully. His cold breath whisped past Ryuu's elf-like ears. Naraku held her arms down and bit her right shoulder near her neck. The pain turned to pleasure for Ryuu as he drew blood from her body. He pulled her arm back and popped it back in place. Naraku turned her over and pulled her robe open. She bit her hand and let drops of blood fall on the center of her collarbone. Naraku licked it and kissed her down her torso. There were shards circled around Ryuu's belly-button.  
Naraku ignored them for the time being and continued kissing his way down her well-crafted stomach.  
He reached her black thong and kissed her through the thin frabic. Ryuu moaned softly and lifted her hips. He bit the edge of the thong and pulled it down with his teeth. She kicked it off the rest of the way for him.  
  
Naraku's pale lips caressed his lover's stomach while he dragged his finger tips up Ryuu's inner theighs. He slowly reached the top and plunged two fingers into her. He pumped them into her, every few times adding the next finger. Ryuu moaned louder and louder until she was almost screaming.  
She felt her orgamis coming on. Naraku started to pump his forth finger into her and she threw her head back and screamed with pleasure. Naraku removed his fingers from her and licked the cum from them. He wanted more, she tasted so good. He began to lick her. Ryuu moaned and pulled his head up.  
She kissed him and rubbed her leg against the inside of his. Naraku licked his lips and kissed her neck. He moved downwards and licked the blood off her shoulder. Ryuu began to untie his robe while he did this. She pulled it off him, letting his muscular torso show. Naraku started kicking off his pants and kissed her. She smiled and licked the blood off his face.  
Ryuu rolled over on top of him. She grabbed his manhood into her hands and moved down and began sucking on the head. He moaned loudly and she placed her hands on his hips. She began to pump his dick into her mouth. The faster she got, the louder he moaned.  
Naraku finally cummed into her mouth and she licked it all up greatfully. Ryuu climbed onto him and he kissed her. Beads of sweat came from both of their foreheads. He softly bit her lip and pulled from the kiss. She lay down next to him and pulled the blanket over her breast and closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: Told you it was lemony? Reveiws plz! 


End file.
